Porcelain
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Faced with problems,Carter goes to someone he thinks will give him unbiased advice


Title:Porcelain   
rating:G   
category:JMC/JC   
summary: I dunno...   
  
Hey, you've got a lot of nerve   
To show your face round here   
Hey you've got a lot of nerve   
To dredge up all my fears   
*****************************   
"Wanna try this again?" Deb stood up   
  
He shook his head,"I heard you"   
  
"Why'd you come?"   
  
Carter swallowed hard,"I.."   
  
"Get out.." Deb held the door open   
  
He reached out and grabbed her wrist."I'm going to explain everything   
to you, okay?"   
  
She pursed her lips   
  
"Because I need to."   
  
Deb shook her head,"Get out"   
  
"Deb.."   
  
She closed the door and headed towards the couch."Go ahead"   
  
Carter took a deep breath,"It happened like this.."   
*********************************   
Well I wish I could shake some sense into you   
And walk out the door   
  
But your skin is like porcelain   
Yeah your skin is like porcelain   
***********************************   
Deb watched his whole body start to shake   
  
"I said goodbye,but she left anyway" Carter looked up at her   
  
Deb darted her eyes away.It was hard to act cold..   
  
"You came back..and then there was Lucy"   
  
She started studying the weaving of the fabric on the couch.She knew   
the ending of that story   
  
"You know how that ended" he laughed akwardly,"Now..."   
  
Deb looked up   
  
"Abby.."   
*****************************************   
I don't know what I'm saying   
Well I don't know if you're there   
In the words you are feigning   
Do you even care?   
******************************************   
He looked small..he looked scared. He looked like he wanted to cry.   
Deb narrowed her eyes,biting down on her bottom lip   
  
"She said she broke up with him for me.." Carter mumbled,"I mean   
wow.."   
  
Deb let out a bitter sigh   
  
"I told her.." he searched her face,"Deb..I told her I wanted someone   
else"   
  
The color drained from her face   
  
"And now I'm here" Carter stated."Because I have no idea what to   
do,no idea how to deal with this..and her.."   
  
Deb got up and started quietly towards her bedroom   
  
"DEB!"   
*************************************************   
Just the other day I felt I had you by a string   
Just the other day I felt we could be everything   
But now when I see you, you're somebody else   
In somebody's eyes   
**************************************************   
"It seemed logical to come to you!"   
  
Deb bit her fist,fighting the screams   
  
"I mean..it's you...There's nothing complicated about you"   
  
She wanted to scream.Scream soo loud his ears bled   
  
*************************************************   
Just the other day I felt I had you by a string   
Just the other day I felt we could be everything   
But now when I see you, you're somebody else   
In somebody's eyes   
**************************************************   
"It seemed logical to come to you!"   
  
Deb bit her fist,fighting the screams   
  
"I mean..it's you...There's nothing complicated about you"   
  
She wanted to scream.Scream soo loud his ears bled   
  
"What'd I do?? Tell me.." Carter cried   
  
It was fury.Fury and bitterness   
  
"You're wrong" Deb swung the bedroom door open   
  
"What?"   
  
She narrowed her eyes,"I said you're wrong"   
  
Carter stood stunned in the doorway   
  
"Wrong about everything" Deb replied.   
*************************************************   
And your skin is like porcelain   
Yeah your skin is like porcelain   
  
Well I wish I could kill you, savor the sight   
Get into my car, drive into the night   
Then lie as I scream to the heavens above   
That I was the last one you ever loved   
*************************************************   
"I...I.." he stuttered   
  
Deb shook her head,getting ready to close the door in his face   
  
"WAIT!" Carter cried   
  
She stopped, her face obviously tired and very pale   
  
"You..like me?"   
  
Deb rolled her eyes   
  
"Well.."   
  
She took a deep breath,"Do you really expect me to answer that John?"   
  
Her voice was soo icy.He felt stupid standing at her bedroom door."I   
just never thought about it"   
  
Deb turned her face away   
  
"I like you..you're Deb"   
  
She swallowed hard   
  
"You know...the one person who's been there"   
  
Deb felt the tears start to well up   
*********************************************   
But your skin is like porcelain   
Yeah your skin is like porcelain   
Porcelain. Porcelain   
*********************************************   
"Not right now John" she choked back the tears as she closed the door   
slowly   
  
"When?" Carter asked quietly,"I need to know"   
  
"When you're ready" Deb bit her lip,the tears collecting in the   
corners of her eyes   
  
"Deb?"   
  
She stopped   
  
"I'm ready.."


End file.
